Slave Trade
by metric-electric
Summary: Kagome has been bought over and over again as a slave mistress. What happens when she's bought for Inuyasha as a seventeenth birthday present? Can Inuyasha ever truly forget Kikyou, his dead mistress, or will he find love in Kagome?
1. Glaring Daggers

Chapter One: Glaring Daggers

Kikyou ran. She ran as fast as she could. To where? She didn't quite know. All she knew was that she was running away from an evil. That evil was getting closer to her. She could feel the icy cold down her back, the hairs upon her neck and spine trickling upward, the sweat beading down her body. She gasped out as she felt her body hit the muddy ground and a horrid mass of body on top of her.

Evil turned her around on her back and ripped open her kimono, tossing it aside and disowning it. Evil greedily licked up her sweat and ran his hands down her body, smothering her with pain and disrespectful gestures. He then quickly did her, soaking up her body ungratefully.

He then stood up and pulled back on his clothes, staring at the poor woman on the ground, naked and alone, with the most evil dark eyes. He wiped his mouth with a smirk and rasped out, "Well, it wasn't bad, but I definitely could have done better in my pickings. For the most part, it was a good fuck to pass the time. I have no use for you anymore wench." With those last words to Kikyou, he wielded his sword and raised it. He laughed an evil laugh and stabbed her repeatedly in the heart, slow and painfully, then, leaving her to die there in the middle of the forest.

Inuyasha sat on his futon and sighed. It had been about a year now, and he had been counting the days since he had last seen her. Had last seen her beautiful smiling face, staring up at him after they had just made love. He missed her scent, the sweet smell of vanilla and cocoa beans. He fell onto the mattress, his long black hair cascading over the sheets and he sighed again. He closed his gray violet eyes... and opened them again.

"Damnit!" He shouted. "Every time I fucking close my eyes I see her! I never stop thinking about her! Why can't I just move on!?" He thought for a moment. 'Maybe... I don't want to move on...' He sighed for the hundredth time that day and got up off of the futon and went into the master bathroom. He took the sword out of his sheath and held it firmly to his wrist. He slid the blade across his skin, red blood trickling down to the floor creating a scar upon his arm. He sucked in air through his clenched teeth, the pain, intense.

Kagome gritted her teeth in anger. She couldn't believe this! Again! Again she was to be sold as some stupid sex toy for some perverted lord and she was supposed to just stand there and take it!? She was supposed to just let them rape her repeatedly until she got pregnant some how!? How stupid! She gave up the stress building inside her brain and sighed, letting out the swallowed air that she choked on when she had heard that she had been bought out once again.

Ever since she was thirteen, they had taken her away from her dear father. Her mother had died when she was only eight, and all she had was him and her little brother, Souta. Oh, how she missed them. If only she could be able to see them again! Souta would be nine now. Kagome smiled at the memories that came flooding back to her, then, frowned when she remembered that those moments were history.

Stupid Ayame! Stupid, STUPID Kouga! Why'd he have to go and sell me off like that!? 'Suddenly, she barges in and I'm totally ignored!' She thought angrily. 'Well... it's not like I'm jealous or anything! Of that creep? No freaking way!'

Kagome began to think about her new lord. She wondered what he looked like and how his personality was. She wondered if he was nicer than Kouga, or if he was a total jerk! Maybe he was some filthy pervert, or a dirty old man! Kagome stuck out her tongue at the visions of some wrinkly old guy trying to seduce her.

Kagome took a look up at the guard guiding her to wherever she was going. "Hey." She got his attention. He peered down at her.

"What wench?" He asked gruffly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Where exactly am I going? Who bought me?" She questioned.

"I was told that you were bought by the Emperor Sesshomaru for his brother as a seventeenth birthday present. Hah, dirty little bitch! He'll probably have a grand old time with a sweet lookin' cookie like you!"

Kagome groaned. Why were men so... so... retarded sounding? 'Geeze... it's not like I'm some freaking piece of meat ya lecher!' She thought hotly. She huffed and turned her head away from the guard's perverted eyes.

"Yeah, ya better look away! Little bitch! And don't ask anymore questions, ya hear?" Kagome humpfd, and sighed... again...

Emperor Sesshomaru closed his eyes and groaned in boredom. When was that wench going to arrive? He had ordered for them to be at the castle early in the morning so he could give his brother his new birthday present. He was growing impatient, and Emperor Sesshomaru was not a happy Emperor when he got impatient. Finally, the guard and the girl walked in, castle soldiers around them.

"And what took so long?" Sesshomaru asked hotly. The guard bowed quickly, smacking the wench on the head, hinting for her to bow down as well.

"My apologies, my lord. It took longer than expected considering the fact that we got lost a few times." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Bring the new slave mistress to me so I can inspect her." The guard shoved Kagome up towards the Emperor. Kagome blinked and smiled up at him. "So, wench. Tell me about yourself."

"Uhh..." Kagome sputtered. "My name's Kagome. I'm, ah, sixteen years old." She told him. Sesshomaru scratched his chin.

"How long have you been a slave mistress?" He questioned.

"About three years." She answered.

"Hmmm...."

'What does 'hmmm....' Mean!?' Kagome thought.

"Well... it's quite interesting that you look almost exactly like my brother's dead mistress." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Almost... uncanny." Sesshomaru turned to a guard from his thrown. "Go and fetch Inuyasha." He ordered quietly.

Sesshomaru turned back toward Kagome. Kagome blinked. 'Dead mistress?' She thought repeatedly. Sesshomaru grinned.

"I know what you're thinking." He began with a glint in his eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru stood from his thrown and walked over toward the puzzled mistress. He took her chin in his hands and moved her head back and forth so he could look at her from all directions.

"What could this crazy Emperor be talking about? Right?" He said while circling around her bowing body.

"I- I guess..." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru bent down so he was eye level to her, his piercing golden eyes meeting riveting blue ones. Kagome leaned back a bit. "You look just like her. Almost identical, like twins." He said to her.

"Umm..." Kagome breathed.

Suddenly, a man dressed in a red haori and pants with long black hair walked in with a shocked, horrified look glued to his face. "Kikyou..." He said in a whisper. Sesshomaru stood and went to his brother with a creepy grin on his face.

"Inuyasha, this is your new wench, Kagome. She's your seventeenth birthday present. So... what do you think?" Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. He knew he didn't like his brother, and the feeling was mutual. And since he had snagged this little ex-wench look-a-like, he would have nothing more than to torture his poor brother. Hah, he almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Inuyasha was speechless. Was this some kind of sick joke? How dare his older brother pull something like this? He held a fist up to Sesshomaru. "What the hell is this Sesshomaru!?"

"What? You don't like her? And after I went through all of that trouble to get her for you." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"You asshole!" Inuyasha shouted and lunged at said insulted one. Guards shielded in front of Sesshomaru, blocking the two brothers from each other. "Out of my way!"

"Now, now! That's not the way to treat your emperor!" Sesshomaru chided almost giddily. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"May I say something here!?" Kagome yelled. Everyone stopped moving and peered over at the raven-haired new young mistress. Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, it's not like I have a say in this or anything, but I suggest we all just get over it and go on with life because I'm getting tired and ready to hit the sack." She smiled one of her smiles and it was almost as if a holy light was sparkling around her.

Sesshomaru clapped his hands. "Great. Do as she orders. You work for her as well, you know. If she's tired, you make her a bed." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Well, Kagome, I will see to it that you will be hired your own servant if you'd like."

Kagome shook her head. "Umm... it's fine. I don't think I need one..."

Sesshomaru shook his head back. "Nonsense. You will have your own personal servant by morning tomorrow." Kagome nodded politely even though she didn't really need one. She was used to taking care of herself.

"Just wondering..." Kagome began.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, where do I sleep?" She questioned. Sesshomaru grinned... again.

"Where else do you think? You can sleep with Inuyasha of course." Both Inuyasha and Kagome sputtered, blushing.

"WHAT!?" They both screamed in unison.

"What did you expect? Goodnight." Sesshomaru said and waved goodbye. He snapped his fingers indicating for one of the guards to lead them to Inuyasha's chambers.

Inside Inuyasha's room, Kagome sat down at one end of the room against the wall, and Inuyasha sat on the opposite end of the room against the wall as well. The room was silent other than their nervous breathing. Kagome was the first to speak.

"So..." She began. Inuyasha didn't even look up. "What kind of things are you into?" She asked. Inuyasha peered up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of fucked up question was that?" He answered back hotly. Kagome gasped.

"It was just a question!" She yelled.

"Yeah, a fucked up question."

"What's your problem?" Kagome screeched and stood up, stomping over towards him.

"You!" He jumped up in front of her.

Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared daggers at Kagome.

"Why am I such a burden to you!?" Kagome shouted.

"Because!"

"Because why!?"

"Just because!"

"Will you just come on and answer me!?"

"Will you just come on and stop trying to get on my nerves!?"

"I am not trying to get on your nerves!"

"Well, whatever you're trying to do it's working because I'm pissed off now!"

"You have issues!" Kagome spat. Inuyasha turned away from her and crossed his arms. "God, why can't you just be nice! I'm trying to be nice you know. I just wish you'd look at me!" Kagome said and grabbed his shoulder, turning him harshly to look her in the eyes.

"I know I have issues, but guess what idiot, it's not my fault!" Inuyasha shoved her hand away and sifted his fist into the wooden wall of the room. All was silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha peered over at her with sad, blue gray eyes.

"Feh... whatever..." He said and sat down on the floor beside the bed. "You can sleep on the bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." He said simply.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said gratefully and wandered over to the bed and rested herself down into the sheets.

"Your welcome... ummm... what did you say your name was again?"

"Kagome." She said, and rolled her eyes before closing them. "Good night, Inuyasha."

"Feh."


	2. Flowers

Jami – Well, for the most part, people liked the first chapter, though, I only got so many reviews. Well, whatever. This is the second chapter! HEHE!

Brittany – You're psycho.

Jami – I know.

Rachel – And stupid.

Jami – I KNOW.

Zak – HAHA! And she's a retard!!

Jami – I KNO - ... wait...

Zak – hehe...

Jami – You ASS! I'm gonna kick you so hard, your legs will fall off! ::runs furiously after said insulted one with an evil glare in her eyes::

Zak – AHHHHHHH!!!

Rachel – Idiot...

Brittany – You're telling me.

Matt – Hey guys! What's going on?

::Rachel and Brittany stare at Matt with cold eyes and he slowly backs away::

ANYWAYS.... To the second chapter!

Chapter Two: Flowers

The sunlight streamed out onto the bed, revealing a strewn Kagome relaxed with the sheets atop her sleeping form. She stirred and opened her eyes dazedly. She quickly sat up surprised, finally realizing where she was. "Oh, yeah." She said out loud. "I was bought over again..." She yawned, stretched and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She got out of the bed to find that... erm... what was his name again? Oh ya! Inuyasha.... wasn't there.

Just then, a girl with brownish black hair in an orange and white kimono came in with some clothing. Kagome blinked nervously as the girl walked up beside her and handed her the item. "Hi." The girl began. "I'm Rin! Emperor Sesshomaru sent me to be your servant." Kagome smiled warmly at the girl.

"How old are you, Rin?"

"About sixteen." She replied gazing up at her.

"Oh, I see. Me too." Kagome happily told her. "What are these?" Kagome asked Rin, holding out the piece of clothing.

"That's a new kimono I picked out for you to wear today. I also got you another one for tonight's party." Rin told her.

"Party?" Kagome questioned, looking over the new kimono. The kimono was a light blue all over with a white flower pattern strewn across it.

"Yes. Tonight is Lord Inuyasha's seventeenth birthday party. You shall be celebrating with us." Rin responded. Kagome sighed.

"If I have to..." Kagome said. Rin giggled.

"I know how you feel. I hate going to parties where I'm not even welcomed, but, I'll make sure that you have a good time." Rin assured.

"Thanks, Rin." Kagome gratified. Kagome stripped down out of her clothes and dressed herself in her new kimono. "Now what?" She asked Rin.

"Now, I lead you to the dining hall where you can have your breakfast." Rin smiled and began leading Kagome to the dining hall.

Kagome sat down in one of the chairs around the table. Lord Sesshomaru was already their eating his own breakfast.

"Lady Kagome, I will be right back with your own meal." Rin told her and left the room. Kagome glanced over at the suspiciously well-dressed Lord.

"Ahh, Lady Kagome. I see you are well taken to your new servant, yes?" He asked her. Kagome nodded.

"She's very sweet." Kagome added.

"Hmm... I see. Did you have a cozy night with my brother?" Kagome gasped and she felt red swell up over her face.

"Cozy? I... ahh... umm... yeah!" She lied. "He, ahh, let me sleep in the bed." She told him. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide.

"In the bed with him? Wow. How forward of him." He took a quick bite of his meal.

"What!? Ahh, no! That's not what I meant, I..." But she was cut off of her words when Rin popped in with Kagome's breakfast. "Thanks Rin." Kagome said, still blushing. Rin smiled and gave a quick 'you're welcome' and left.

"For a new change of topic, what do you think of my brother?" Kagome swallowed hard.

She thought he was an annoying, loud, self-absorbed, egotistical, angry bastard, but that didn't keep her from smiling and giving a good word in for the Lord. After all, it was his birthday. "He's... sweet. Very caring, and fun to be with." Kagome lied. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"That's not like Inuyasha. Hmmm, the only time I ever saw a side of him like that was when Kikyou..." Sesshomaru trailed off. Kagome's eyebrow rose.

"Kikyou?" She asked. "Who's Kikyou?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak when Inuyasha came walking in, without a shirt, steam rising up from his well-toned, well-shaped body. His black hair lay in wet tendrils around his face and his eyes shone like the moon itself.

Kagome blushed with her mouth gaped wide open. "Whoa..." She whispered quietly to herself.

"What are you lookin' at, wench?" Reality hit her like a ton of bricks and she got up from the table, her meal still almost fully intact, and she smiled.

"I, ahh, I'm gonna go pick some flowers!" Kagome excused. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Flowers?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Yeah... flowers. I'll, ahh, set them in vases for you for your party!" Her face grew furiously hot and she quickly fled the room, no questions asked.

So, Kagome went to go pick some flowers in the meadow outside of the castle courtyards. She was having fun doing it too. The bees were buzzing, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. There wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky!

Little did she know that someone was watching her.

Inuyasha stood by the courtyard, watching her prance around in the meadow without a care in the world. He leaned on the wooden fence and sighed. 'She looks just like her. Only... different. Kagome seems happier. Not like Kikyou was...' He thought to himself with a sad look in his eyes. Inuyasha began to blush at the smile forming on Kagome's face. 'She's so... pretty....'

Just then, another Lord named Miroku walked up beside him. "Hey, Inuyasha. What's going..." Miroku examined the blush upon Inuyasha's face. He followed Inuyasha's gaze toward the meadow and saw what he was ever so interested in. "On?" He said in an awe like tone. "Damn, she's a hot one! She isn't yours, is she?" He asked hopefully. Inuyasha gave him a quick scowl.

"Humpfd." He grunted. Miroku smiled and scratched his chin evilly.

"She would look great in a low cut kimono, her hair messed up a little, some blood red lipstick, and in my bed tonight!"

Inuyasha hit him upside the head. "You lecher! She's not a whore, she's a..." He quickly cut himself off. He didn't want to end up saying something that might give a hint as if he had feelings for her or something. He was too confused to be wondering about his feelings for a new wench he just got the day before, right?

"An angel..." Miroku finished. "And an angel like that deserves my care and suave."

"Feh. That's the last thing she needs." Inuyasha told him hotly.

"I got it!" Miroku snapped his fingers in light bulb mode. "I figured out who she looks like!" Inuyasha gulped. "It's amazing! What a coincidence! She's almost identical, she's..." Miroku stopped as he saw his friend get uncomfortable. "My apologies." He stated, clearing his throat.

"Whatever." Inuyasha scowled, but kept gazing over at Kagome.

"So... umm... what's her name?" Miroku asked him.

"Kagome." He told him. Miroku's eyes lit up.

"Kagome..." He sighed dreamily. "How beautiful..."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, almost as beautiful as your face is gonna be in a minute!" He said and took Miroku's neck in between his arm and began rubbing fiercely on top of his head. "You have Sango you moron! So don't be trying to steal my... erm... flowers away?" He quickly, yet lamely, covered up.

Miroku, his pulled back, black hair in a mess from the rubbing, quickly added, "Oh yeah. Nice save..." sarcastically before collapsing to the ground. 'Damn that guy can rub hard... eww... that sounded wrong... hehe...'

As perverted thoughts ran through Miroku's insane mind, Inuyasha stood and peered at down at him. "Humpfd." And he sighed.

"Do you like these Inuyasha?" He heard a soft, lavender voice ask him hopefully.

He peered over to find Kagome, sweetly smiling, eyes blue, wide and bright.

"Do you really think I like flowers?" He asked her.

Kagome scowled. "What's there not to like? They're pretty, they smell nice..." She trailed off.

'Just like you...' He thought shyly to himself. He began blushing.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. 'Why is he blushing over flowers?' She thought meekly. She began examining the bouquet she held. 'Nothing out of the ordinary...' She thought. 'What, is my kimono open?' She peered down. 'Nope.' She thought happily. 'He's an odd one, that's for sure. Well, it must've been _something_ I said...'

"What?" He asked her. She was staring again.

"Oh nothing. Well, I like the flowers, so we're using them." Kagome stuck her nose up in the air like a snob.

"Spoken like a true bitch." He insulted. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"You know what? You really need to..." Kagome was cut off when a bubbly, handsome, dark-haired Lord shot up from the ground and took a hold of her hands in his. "Umm... do I know you?" She asked him nervously.

"No, but now, dear Kagome, you do." Kagome gulped. "I'm Lord Miroku." He introduced and kissed her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his chest.

Kagome peered up at him with nervous eyes. "Now, dear, if you need anything..." He brushed his hand over her rear and squeezed it lightly. "_Anything_, you just ask." He quickly kissed her on her cheek and said his farewell, waving 'goodbye'.

Kagome blushed, still a little freaked out. Never had she met someone so perverted, nice, generous, and forward at the same time.

"What are you blushing over him for!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome blushed more furiously and shrugged. She patted him softly on the shoulder and smiled sweetly. "I'll see you later." She said, and left with her flowers.

Inuyasha watched her walk slowly away with a slight smirk on his face, his eyes gleaming with bewilderment.

_Maybe, just maybe, this whole new slave mistress thing won't be bad after all..._

END CHAPTER

Jami – Did you like it?

Brittany – Sucked.

Jami – Screw you!

Zak – HAHAHAHA! ::lies half dead on the ground, teeth broken, face twisted, legs beat up and badly injured:: I thought you said you were going to kick me so hard that my legs would fall off? What happened!? Huh!? HUH!?

Jami – ::eyes glow an evil red and an evil voice rings throughout her head, "KILL HIM" It tells her, and she goes for it.::

Zak – AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Brittany - ::turns to Rachel:: So, you want some crackers?

Rachel – What the hell... ::and she takes them and swallows them all whole::

Brittany – Bitch! ::tackles cracker eating maniac and they tumble across the ground::

Matt – Umm... what did I miss?

REVIWES PLEASE! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!

love ya,

piperjanepie (jami)


	3. Why Couldn't I Have Just Gotten Drunk?

O

O

O

O

(flashback)

X

X

X

X

(next scene)

Jami – What's up? This is the third chapter!

Harai(was Brittany, but apparently, that's her freaking slave name!) – Well, whoopdi doo!

Jami – Shut up! I like my story so far!

Rachel – Yeah, only you!

Jami – NUH UH! My reviewers seem to like my fic so far! SEE!?

Asian-Girl2005 – I'm liking it . No really , I love it . Please update soon.

Kittyearsgirl – OMG. This is cool. Please just keep going. Im adicted. Its like crack. M must have more.

BaBeeCinaMon – this is a really good story! I cant wait for the next chapter!!

Inu-yasha and snago luver – this is a great story!! Arigato for sending a new chapter up! I really wanted to know what happened and now I know. Keep writing! You do a great job at it. Well ja ne!

Jami – WHAT NOW!??!?!? HUH!?!?!

Harai – Well, you didn't read my reviews Jami! HUH?

Jami - ::glares at harai:: FINE!

Inuroxmysox13 – IF YOU EVER CALL ME BRITTANY AGAIN I'LL HURT YOU! AT LEAST CALL ME SANGO EVEN THOUGH I PREFERE HARAI! I TOLD YOU BRITTANY WAS MY SLAVE NAME AND I WILL NOT RESPOND TO IT ANYMORE!

your special buddy,  
Haraikotsu

Harai – that's better...

Jami - ::thinks, BITCH!!::

Rachel – Well, I didn't review because I didn't even read your fic! HAHA!

Jami – Then why do you bother being here in the first place!? ::rolls up sleeve and clenches fist::

Rachel – hey, I was only here for the food!

Jami – GRRR!!!

Harai – Kick her ASS! YEAH!

Jami - ::ponder for a moment:: where's zak? Wasn't I supposed to kick HIS ass? ::rachel and harai shrug::

Chapter Three: Why Couldn't I Have Just Gotten Drunk

Kagome stood in front of the tall mirror. She stared at herself contently, soaking up how she looked in the kimono Rin had given her for Inuyasha's seventeenth birthday party. The kimono was a beautiful white with dark red and light pink petals and flowers stitched all over it. Kagome had her long, raven hair down in a wavy mess and she was bare foot. Rin had also given her some makeup, so she had some blush and pink lipstick on. She smacker her lips, making a light clapping sound echo throughout the empty room. She gazed around at her surroundings.

On the floor, lay strewn red and white clothes that had belonged to Inuyasha about an hour before. Kagome sighed. As much as she wanted to impress him tonight, though, she hadn't the slightest idea why, she didn't want to blow it by being some slut.

It was hard, being raised to seduce men since the age of thirteen. By now, it came as habit to flirt and send sexual hints to men around her. It was as if it came naturally. Before she was taken into slavery, she was never like this. She was an innocent, shy teenager, still in the midst of virginity. Once her dignity was taken away, it was hard for her to trust people again. She would cover up most of her feelings by acting like a whore and getting a man into bed. Sex was her release, her escape.

But she didn't want it to be... she wanted it to be for love, not to use it like some drug...

But, apparently, that didn't matter to anyone else. And at that moment, Kagome didn't want to think about it anymore... at least not until someone would listen to her, to let her cry on their shoulder. But who would do that for some sex mistress?

No one. That's who. No one gave a shit about her, and Kagome was starting to lose hope of ever finding true happiness.

X

X

X

X

Kagome walked sadly down the stairs to the ballroom. She walked solemnly inside the glowing room, full of the sweet smelling flowers she had picked earlier that day. This was her moment to make sure no one knew she was sad... that she was lonely.

She let her lips curve into a 'smile' and peered around the room for anybody she knew. There, she saw Emperor Sesshomaru and she gleefully glided over toward him.

"Good evening, you're highness." Kagome said and bowed her head slightly. Sesshomaru nodded and looked the girl over.

He knew something was up. He could feel it. Kagome was feeling something other than happiness, and right now, it didn't seem too positive.

"Is something the matter Lady Kagome?" He asked almost worriedly. Kagome's eyes went wide a bit but quickly covered it up with another one of her smiles.

"No! Of course not! Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He told her and raised an eyebrow.

Rin walked in draped in a beautiful yellow kimono and Sesshomaru's eyes lit up. He quickly waltzed over towards her and offered her to dance. Rin blushed and agreed.

'Great... now I'm alone once again with no one to talk to...' Kagome thought unhappily as she watched the too glide around the room.

As if on cue, a long brown-haired girl, stood next to her. She had on a light lavender kimono on and her hair was slung back in a long ponytail. It was tied with a white ribbon.

"Hi." She said shyly. Kagome smiled again.

"Hi! I'm Kagome and I'm sixteen."

"I'm Sango. I'm seventeen. I heard you were a new mistress at the castle, so I decided to talk with you."

"Thanks. I was feeling a little lonely." Kagome thanked Sango.

"So, I hear you're Inuyasha's, right? You look an awful like Kikyou." Sango stated not looking her completely in the eyes.

"I've heard that one too many times! You want to tell me who this Kikyou person is? No one is giving me an answer!" Kagome almost shouted.

"Well... you see... she was..." Sango was cut off just two seconds too soon.

Suddenly, a swarm of lustful looking men huddled around her with wide eyes, gibbering happily at this wonder that had popped up out of nowhere.

"Whoa! What a babe!" One said.

"She's a hottie!" Another shouted.

"Who's is she? I wish she were mine!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Me three!"

Kagome felt as if she was drowning. She couldn't breathe and she could feel her face burning to a bright red.

That was when he walked into the room...

He was clad in black pants, and a long, black, silk shirt, open to show his muscular chest. His long dark hair flowed freely to his waist, and his gray eyes lit up the room.

Kagome held her breath as she watched him walk around. By now, she had grown oblivious to the crowd of men around her,

And for a split second, his gray orbs locked with her blue ones, and she could feel the blush rising again.

There was only the two of them... no one else. The world seemed to be cast into oblivion. Only the sound of her heartbeat filled the room.

She didn't know if she was hallucinating or not, but it sure looked as if he had just smirked at her.

And then his eyes were somewhere else, almost like he didn't care at all.

Kagome felt her loneliness drifting back to her, and she gulped.

X

X

X

X

"Brother, where are you off to? The party's just begun."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and groaned. He turned around slowly to face Sesshomaru.

"Just getting some fresh air. What?" He asked.

"I was concerned for Kagome." Sesshomaru answered.

"What for?" Inuyasha asked. "She seems perfectly fine to me." He pointed his index finger toward the crowd of shouting and fighting men with an exasperated Kagome in the middle of it.

"Don't be an ass, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"What are you getting at, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Help her out! Can't you see she's suffocating over there? Ask her to dance! Help her escape!"

Inuyasha doubled over and clenched his stomach as he laughed. "Are you serious?" He gasped through laughs.

"I'm deathly serious." Sesshomaru told him and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Feh! I ain't afraid of you!"

"Maybe not, but Kagome might be."

They stood there for what seemed like hours, glaring at each other.

"Fine, I'll do it, but don't ever bribe me into doing something by threatening to kill Kagome again! That's just plain STUPID!" And Inuyasha stomped over to Kagome.

"Not half as stupid as you are." Sesshomaru mumbled as he watched his brother walk away from him.

X

X

X

X

"C'mon! You know you wanna come up with me to my room tonight! Right?"

"Ahh.... Not really..." Kagome tried prying herself off of these lame excuses of men. "Get off of me!" She shouted.

"Not until you tell me you wanna dance!"

"No, dude, she's dancing with me!"

"I asked first!"

"I saw her first!"

She closed her eyes. 'Why couldn't I have just gotten drunk?' She thought to herself. Kagome was growing weary. She was almost ready to let one of these animals drag her up to a bedroom so she could lie on a bed. She was getting desperate for help and she needed it before someone took her away.

And so her prayers were answered...

She felt another hand grasp her arm and drag her out of the blob of men. 'Oh great.' She thought. 'One of them actually got to me.' She opened her eyes back open to find a pair of gray orbs staring back at her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha let go of her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist, attempting to dance with her. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing." He answered, not looking her completely in the eyes.

"With me? Why?" Kagome asked curiously. She was almost delighted it had been him than one of those other men.

"Because..." He trailed off.

"Because why?"

"Because, I-I just wanted to." He stumbled over his words.

"You wanted to?" Kagome asked, blushing again.

"Umm... yeah..." Inuyasha said almost truthfully. It's not like he hadn't thought about dancing with her...

She let out a heavy sigh as they floated around the room, doing their best to get as far away as possible from the angry mob of men. "Better you than one of those wild animals." Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought. "I was afraid that one of them would drag me upstairs to their bed and... well, you get the jist."

Inuyasha 'humpfd.'

Kagome sighed again.

They both decided to glance at each other, not thinking that the other would be looking at them as well, and they blushed and peered away.

Kagome really wanted to ask him. It felt as if it was the most important thing in the world and that everyone was trying to keep it from her. She felt left out, which made her feel lonely, which made her feel angry. She HAD to know. So, she asked someone she thought she could depend on, who could answer all of her questions, who could help her understand.

"Inuyasha, who's Kikyou?"

Whoops

Inuyasha stopped moving and peered into her eyes as if trying to find the answer himself. "It's not important."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"It isn't that easy!"

"Why not? Everybody's been talking about some girl named Kikyou! They say that I look like her and everything, but they won't tell me who she is! Please? Just tell me?" Kagome pleaded, her eyes sparkling with ass kissing.

He sighed. "You really want to know, don't you?" Kagome nodded. "Let's go outside."

X

X

X

X

Once outside, they sat down on one of the stone benches near the meadow where Kagome had picked flowers earlier that day. Inuyasha was avoiding her eyes again.

"So, who is she?" Kagome asked for the last time.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "She was..." He began. "Kikyou was my slave mistress." Kagome didn't say anything and let him continue. "We met when we were thirteen, and we couldn't stand each other."

O

O

O

O

"Inuyasha," a muffled voice that was Inuyasha's father had said. "Meet your first ever slave mistress, Kikyou. She's thirteen, just like you. Now, go get along and have fun." And his shadow disappeared from the picture.

Kikyou shifted her feet on the floor. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I didn't ask for this!" Inuyasha told her harshly.

"Well, it's not like this was my idea or something!"

O

O

O

O

"But soon, we learned to actually become friends, and we did everything together."

Kagome peered up at Inuyasha's form. She couldn't read his expression because his dark bangs were covering his eyes.

"When we were fifteen, we actually did the thing that Kikyou was bought for in the first place." Inuyasha continued. "We fell in love."

Kagome was feeling sadder and sadder as he spoke. There was something about this Kikyou she didn't quite like hearing about.

"But then, my father died, and my elder brother, Sesshomaru became the new emperor. It was hell. My brother didn't quite like Kikyou and he often tried to break us apart. It was so stupid." Inuyasha gulped. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse between me and Kikyou... she was..." He paused.

Kagome gazed up at him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"She was raped and murdered in the forest."

Kagome held her hand to her throat, getting a visual of this Kikyou girl being murdered... becoming so helpless. Becoming so lonely.

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry." Kagome began, tears welding up into her eyes. "I'm so... so sorry..." Kagome held her hands to her face and began crying.

Inuyasha peered over at her. "Why are you crying? Stop it!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!?"

"Because I know what it feels to be so confused in the world, so scared. So alone! With no one to hold onto! No one who cares about you!" Kagome wailed.

Inuyasha stared, stunned at her.

"I know what it feels like to be virtually raped and stolen of your one true innocence! I know how it feels to be so alone! So LONELY!"

She felt tight arms wrap around her shuddering body, keeping her from shivering, helping the tears to stop. She felt his heartbeat, his caring, and warmth. She felt him stroke her hair and caress the small of her back. She felt his gentle, yet, at the same time strong, touch.

She opened her eyes, still blurry from the tears to look up at him. Their eyes locked and her heart almost melted. "Inuyasha... thank you..."

"Yeah... sure..." He said. "I didn't know that someone who looked so happy could actually be so sad inside. I... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kagome asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"For being such a jackass to you. If I knew you felt the same hurt as I did, then I would have opened up to you more." He told her with true honesty. Kagome smiled for real, for the first time that night. His hand reached out to touch her cheek. Kagome lifted her hand to hold his. "Are you gonna be okay?' He asked.

"Ahh... I don't know..." She trailed off. Kagome peered down to find what she never expected to see on Inuyasha.

She grasped his arm and held it out in front of her to examine the deep, painful looking cuts across his wrist and the top of his arm, still fresh with blood.

"Inuyasha?" She asked sadly, tears welding up in her eyes again.

He pulled his arm from her grasp and turned away from her. "Those... are just some scratches..."

"Inuyasha, I'm not stupid." Kagome told him and wrapped her arms around his waist and began to cry into his back. She enlaced her fingers together in front of his stomach and held onto him tightly.

She felt his warm hand cover hers and he turned to her to wipe away her tears. "Listen to me." He ordered. She nodded. "What I did... I just... I don't know how to explain it... I..." He was cut off when Kagome leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips.

After a few moments of shock passed, Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He wrapped his arms around her again and held her to his chest.

Whatever he was feeling, it wasn't a negative emotion. The feeling was positive and hopeful. It was kindness and trust. He felt passionate and daring. He didn't feel alone anymore.

And let's just say Kagome was feeling mutual.

Kagome broke off the kiss and tangled her arms around him. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be lonely!" She cried into his chest.

"Neither do I." He told her.

The truth was, he didn't know how he felt. He wanted to know Kagome inside and out. He wanted to be with someone again, and if anyone, he wanted it to be Kagome.

But he still couldn't bring himself to forget Kikyou. It isn't easy to forget someone that was so close to you once, so in love with you. It's hard... extremely hard, but he knew he had to move on.

He had to move on, or else, he would be lonely forever...

END CHAPTER

Jami – tell me what you thought. I knew I HAD to make a little more romance happen, right? Hehe!

::looks around and sees that everyone has left::

Jami – Those bitches!

::stomps off to murder her friends::

_EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN A FEW DAYS!!!_


	4. Those Damn Perverted Lords

Jami – Well, this is the fourth chapter!!!! Last chapter, a little romance stirred between Inuyasha and Kagome, but, they're not in love yet so don't be handing out wedding invitations!

Harai – You're so corny…

Rachel – Not as corny as you… ::gives harai sarcastic, bitchy glare::

Harai – Oh, it's on! ::pushes rachel into wall::

Rachel – OW! YOU BITCH! ::pulls harai's hair:: ::harai pulls rachel's hair::

Jami - ::watches stupid catfight off in the distance:: well, anyways, here's the fourth chapter….

Chapter Four: Those Damn Perverted Lords

The next morning, Kagome woke up and got herself dressed and down to the breakfast table. Inuyasha had already been gone all morning, and was out near the courtyard somewhere. Rin greeted her once there and served her a meal. That's when Kagome realized that no one was up yet.

'That's odd.' She thought to herself. She began picking at her meal. It's not that she wasn't hungry, or that the meal tasted badly, it was just she was thinking. She needed this quick alone time to think about what had happened at the party.

Inuyasha was starting to grow on her. Even if he was the arrogant, egotistical jerk that he acted like, those were all just to hide his inner pain. She realized that at the party. She also realized that they had something in common, as impossible as it might be. They were both lonely.

Inuyasha was lonely because the woman he had once loved was raped and murdered, and he was left to suffer.

Kagome on the other hand, was a sad mistress continually bought out by greedy lords and constantly raped and harassed.

Kagome began to remember her previous lord, Kouga. Oh, how he would piss her off to her limits! What a bratty, selfish, vain man he was! Always showing off his good looks, trying to get her into bed! Though, it's not like he had to woo her to get up her skirt. He would just grab her and force himself on her if she were to refuse…. which was every single time.

Kagome was just getting used to this little schedule when that damn Ayame came into the picture… with her flowing red hair… her sparkling green eyes… that short, skimpy skirt… 'DAMNIT!' Kagome thought bitterly. "I could be just as sexy as that whore!" Kagome blurted out loud to no one in particular.

"Who's a whore?" Kagome heard someone across the room say.

Kagome turned her head to see Sango smiling happily at her. Sango sat down beside her.

There was something about Sango's smile that seemed familiar. Maybe it was because it looked exactly like Kagome's fake smile. Kagome blinked and frowned a little.

"Sango, is everything alright?" She asked her. Sango's mouth opened a little, but then she quickly closed it.

"I-I'm fine. I just…" Sango trailed off. Kagome turned a little so she could see her more clearly.

"Let me guess. Your lord?" Kagome asked her. Sango nodded sadly. "Who? Who's your lord? I'm gonna beat him up, I'm gonna…" Kagome was cut off.

"Lord Miroku…" Sango said to her, and began crying softly. Kagome reached her arm around Sango's shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay… I'm here to help if you need me." Kagome offered.

"Please…" Sango began through gasps of air. "Just… don't hurt him…"

"Like I could…" Kagome said sarcastically. "I'm weaker than… than… well, you get it. I'm weak. Besides, I wouldn't beat someone up if someone asked me not to."

Sango peered up at Kagome with tear filled, chocolate brown eyes and smiled for real. "Thanks Kagome."

"Yup." Kagome responded. "If you don't mind me asking, what did he do to you?" Sango's smile faded.

"He… he just… I know it's our job, but he just forces himself on me constantly." Sango told her unhappily. Kagome nodded.

"I know how it feels. I understand." She told her truthfully. "Miroku's just a stupid, vain, perverted lord anyways. Nothing special." Sango began crying more heavily. "What? Was it something I said?"

"I know that he's like that… but… I…" Sango cried. "I mean, he's not such a bad guy… I've seen his sweet sides, and he's actually very smart and he's funny… I…"

"You love him, don't you?" Kagome finished for her, rubbing her shoulders. Sango nodded, her hand held to her face, covering the hot tears.

Just then, Miroku and Inuyasha walked through the doors and into the room. Miroku saw Sango crying and rushed over towards her. "Lady Sango, is something wrong?" He asked her. Sango peered up at him with wide eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Speak of the devil…" Kagome grumbled and looked over at Inuyasha. He was standing there, his red haori and pants on, his black hair flowing elegantly over his shoulders and back. His moon gray eyes glimmered. Suddenly, his eyes were locked with hers.

"What?" He asked her, though, this time not as harshly as usual. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Nothing…" Kagome trailed off.

"C'mon, just tell me." Miroku pleaded and leaned down to Sango's eye level. Sango wiped the tears from her face and stood up defiantly.

"Nothing at all. Everything is quite fine and I am feeling well. Thank you, but I have no need for your assistance." Sango said gruffly and fled the room.

Miroku watched her leave and sighed when she was out of the room.

"Why don't you go after her and say you're sorry?" Kagome suggested. Miroku didn't budge or say anything. "Miroku?"

"Damn… that is one piece of fine ass!"

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped. Inuyasha hit him across the side of his head and Kagome walked over and slapped him in the face.

"OW!" He whimpered.

"Serves you right, ya pervert!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sorry!" Miroku said eagerly. "So, Lady Kagome, what is it that you wanted me to do?"

"You heard me! Go and apologize!" Kagome ordered him.

"For what?"

"For what? For WHAT? FOR WHAT!?!?" Kagome screeched. "I dunno…." She began. "Maybe it's because you practically rape her every single night and…." Kagome was interrupted when Inuyasha clamped a hand over her mouth. Kagome glared up at him.

"Shhh…." Inuyasha said, putting a finger up to his lips. He unclamped her mouth and Miroku turned around to face them both.

"Hmmm… so that's how you see it? Well, it figures." Miroku began. "It's not like I don't know that she doesn't like it." Miroku said half-heartedly.

"Then why don't you stop?" Kagome asked him bitterly. Miroku sighed.

"Lady Kagome… it is only because I am trying to get something through her head." And he walked away and out of the dining hall.

"And what the HELL was that all about?" Kagome asked, glaring up at Inuyasha.

"What are you asking me for? You're the one who started it." He told her.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Inuyasha, you just wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"You wouldn't understand what us slave mistresses have to go through."

"Then why are you a slave mistress if you don't like what lords are doing to you?" Tears started flooding into Kagome's eyes.

"I don't have a choice, Inuyasha. Remember, I don't get to choose what I want, how I want it, when I want it. People choose it for me and they always tell me what to do, and they always, ALWAYS treat you like you're nothing." Kagome said and turned her back to him. Tears were now slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha peered down to the ground, soaking in the thoughts that had just spread through out his mind.

"So what if I'm nothing?" Kagome began. "It's not like I have anything to live for. My family is far off, poor, and sick. They have nothing. I can't live for them. It would be pointless." Kagome began weeping.

"C'mon! Don't be crying like that! It makes me feel guilty!" Inuyasha told her, wiping the tears from her face.

"Guilty?" Kagome asked. "Why would you feel guilty?"

"When… Kikyou used to cry… it was because of me, and when I see you crying, it reminds me of feeling guilty for her. I'd give anything to not have you crying because of me." Inuyasha told her and smiled, the first smile Kagome had ever seen on his beautiful face. Sure, he'd smirk at her every so often, but this, this was a true smile. One that Kagome rarely ever saw.

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and she felt his strong arms around her in an instant. "I won't cry because of you. Sometimes, I just can't help it." She whispered into his chest.

Suddenly, Emperor Sesshomaru appeared while the couple was in their little embrace. He cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. The two separated about 10 feet from each other with bright red blushes on their cheeks.

"I have an announcement." Sesshomaru began. Inuyasha and Kagome said nothing. "We have travelers stopping and resting at out castle for a while. They are travelers from the east who are heading far south to help out with the war going on between the two areas." He finished.

"For how long?" Inuyasha asked his older brother.

"For about two weeks, maybe less. It depends on when they plan to attack the south." Inuyasha nodded.

"Hmm…" Kagome sighed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's where I used to live with my previous lord."

"In the south?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! The east!" Kagome almost shouted. "His name was Kouga. He acted like a total wolf, always up in my business…" She trailed off.

"Sounds like a pervert." Inuyasha snorted.

"He was. A vain, greedy pervert." Kagome added.

Sesshomaru watched the conversation between the two contently before he got bored and left the room, just like everybody else that day had done.

Jami – Well, how was it? I know, I KNOW! It wasn't much, but I figured it gave you a little insight of Sango and Miroku's relationship and a little hint of the conflict that's going to go on in the next chapter… did you figure it out yet? I gave you quite a few hints! By the way, what the hell does AU mean?

Harai – I thought it meant author update…

Rachel – I wouldn't know… ::bruises and blood all over her body::

Zak – neither would I…. ::stares at rachel and her proof of being beaten up by harai::

Jami – okay.. whatever….

Matt - ::shrugs::


	5. Sunny Days Have Their Ways

Jami - wassup? This is the 5th chapter and I'm oh so happy! Hehe! Did you get the hint before? I wonder who's going to be staying at the castle for a while? Maybe it'll stir up a bit of conflict? YEAH!

Harai – you're crazy.

Jami – and how many times have you told me this?

Matt – what do you want for Christmas?

Jami – what?

Matt – What. Do. You. Want. For. Christmas. ?

Jami – yeah, I know, I heard you the first time, it's just that it was really random!

Matt- so?

Jami – I dunno….

Matt – well, what do you want?

Jami – I'll think about it, but in the mean time, read the next chapter!

5555550555555

Chapter Five: Sunny Days Have Their Ways

The next day, Kagome was walking along the courtyards, humming a random tune when Inuyasha waltzed up to her. "Hey Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked, briefly ceasing the humming.

"Nothing, just taking a walk, and then I saw you." Inuyasha told her, scratching the back of his head and peering up at the bright blue sky.

Kagome followed his eyes to the sun. "Yeah, it's a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky! I figured, how could I just sit around all day when there was this beautiful weather outside? So, I took a walk as well." Kagome smiled and locked eyes with him. He smirked.

"Don't be fooled. Sunny days have their ways."

"What?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a saying my mother used to tell me. It means, something bad can come out of anything, so take caution." Inuyasha explained. Kagome laughed.

"It sounds like your mom was a bit paranoid." Kagome giggled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha squealed and crossed his arms.

"I'm just kidding! But seriously now, nothing can ruin this day! It's beautiful! Nothing can bring me down!"

As if on cue, dark, monstrous clouds floated above and rain began pouring down, thunder and lightning filling the misty air.

"How optimistic of you." Inuyasha said sarcastically, a frown on his face.

"Shut up!"

X

X

X

X

Once they were inside, Sesshomaru greeted them with an evil smirk on his face and a flip of his long, silver hair. "Why are you looking at us that way?" Inuyasha demanded, shoving a fist into his elder brother's face.

"Oh, nothing." Sesshomaru said, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Okay, now you have to tell us! C'mon, spit it out!" Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome, what did you say your previous lord's name was?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering." Sesshomaru smiled again and began to walk away when they all heard a ruckus of voices outside of the dining hall's door. They all faced the door and Sesshomaru's grin grew wider.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Our guests from the east." Sesshomaru told them. Kagome gasped as the door flew open to reveal a tall, muscular man. He had long black hair tied up into a ponytail with a sweatband around his head and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in tan colored fur and armor.

Kagome's mouth hung open in shock and her hand held to her throat and she felt herself swallow hard. 'Oh shit…' She thought to herself.

The man waltzed up to her rather suave, yet with a tint of manliness, and took her hands in his. "Kagome," He began. "I have missed you so." The familiar man told her and clasped his mouth to hers quite hardly. Kagome, disgusted, pulled back, and slapped him across the face.

"How many times do I have to go through this with you? I'm not interested!" She shouted and turned away from him and crossed her arms. 'Damnit! Why the hell does our guest have to be him!?'

The man rubbed the bright red mark on his cheek with a smirk. "You seemed pretty interested when I…" He leaned forward behind her to her ear and whispered something almost incoherent. Kagome's mouth opened as if she were to say something and then closed it again. She turned around to face him, tears welding up into her eyes.

"Hey, who the hell is this jackass, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded glaring over at the smug man thoroughly. He could feel a slight growl rising up through his throat.

Kagome ran out of the room, not wanting to have to listen to the fight that was about to be brought on. Sesshomaru left as well and fled for the den. No way was he going to get involved. It just, wasn't his style.

"I believe we haven't met." The man said and walked over to Inuyasha, crossing his arms and glaring at him nonchalantly. "I'm Kouga, Lord of the eastern lands."

"Well, whoopdi doo." Inuyasha said sarcastically, a frown glued to his face. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to shack up at our place." Inuyasha said, his eyes glazed with seriousness.

"What, is that a threat boy? Kagome's your new mistress, isn't she? Are you afraid of a little competition? Afraid I might win her back?" Kouga said, leaning closer to him.

"You never even won her in the first place! You just don't get it, do you?" Inuyasha huffed. "I'll make it easy for you. She. Doesn't. Want. You. So. Leave. Her. Alone." Inuyasha said, his growl at full rise now.

"We'll see about that." Kouga smirked again. Damn, what Inuyasha wouldn't give to just rip that grin off his face right about now. "You must've done it with her plenty of times by now, right? Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Inuyasha growled.

"The first to get Kagome into bed before the week is over, wins the right to enslave her. Deal?" Kouga offered.

Inuyasha had to really think about this. He could either pass up the deal and let Kouga take her off to where she was most unhappy. He could agree and try to seduce Kagome into being with him, but with consequences. What if she were to find out about this stupid little deal? She would hate him forever. She said it herself, she was fed up of being constantly raped and bought over by different perverted lords. If he did this, he would be no better than Kouga and the rest of them. But what could he do? He would honestly rather have Kagome for himself and happy, then to have her be with Kouga and be unhappy.

Inuyasha held out his hand. "Deal." He said, and Kouga grasped Inuyasha's hand and nodded.

5555550555555

Jami – tada! I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter! Sorry it was so short, but I had to end it at a sort of cliffy. Well, whatever! Hope ya liked it!

Harai- wow, you actually had a plot this time!

Jami – fuck you!

Matt- so, what do you want for Christmas?

Jami – hey, the 2nd Inuyasha movie comes out on your birthday! December 28th! I can't wait! I'll get it for you for your birthday, and you can get it for me for Christmas!

Matt – sounds like a deal!

Rachel – after that chapter I'm gonna be a little more cautious with deals.

Zak – yeah, me too.

Harai – hey! I want the Inuyasha movie too! What about me!?

Jami - ::shrugs::

Matt – I dunno….


	6. Just Enlightening The Mood

Jami – 6th chapter! Wheee!!!! I'm oh so happy! I wonder how inu's gonna try to seduce kagome! This'll be so much fun to write!

Harai – just as much fun as I will have reading it…

Rachel – anybody got some chips?

Jami – hey, you're supposed to be reading my story!

Rachel – like I said, I was only in this for the food!

Harai – permission to kill?

Jami - ::nods:: have fun! ::watches harai chase after rachel across the room::

Zak – freaks….

6666660666666

Chapter Six: Just Enlightening The Mood

Inuyasha was defiantly not the expert of seducing, but he did have a few tricks up his sleeves…

Once he was finished his shower, he wrapped a white towel around his lower body and walked into his bedroom where Kagome had already resided to since Kouga had arrived. She was lying on her back on his bed, her eyes open, thinking. Inuyasha smirked evilly and waltzed over toward her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked her with his arms crossed. She peered up at him.

"Nothing." She responded. She turned over onto her side opposite of him and closed her eyes. She really didn't need to look at him with his shirt off again. It really stirred up some moods within her she honestly didn't need at the moment.

She heard the soft ruffling of a towel hitting the floor and blushed at the thought of Inuyasha naked in the same room as her. She tightened the front of her robes for security.

"You better not peek." Inuyasha demanded.

A swirl of rage bottled inside of her exploded and she shouted, "Like I would want to, perv!"

"I know you want to." Inuyasha said calmly, the grin becoming wider every second. Kagome could feel the burst of red color fall over her cheeks.

She was speechless for once, ever. She couldn't allow herself to shout back an answer of disagreement, but she couldn't tell him that she was tempted to see him like that either. "Hmpf!" She snorted and stuck her nose in the air.

"I guess that means yes?" He asked her smugly. Kagome's eyes shot open in horror. Before she had time to think, she had already turned around to face him.

"I can't believe you would… ever… umm…" Kagome gasped and her face grew hotter as she stared. She quickly flipped herself back to her place on the bed opposite of him and closed her eyes shut, swearing by the gods that she wouldn't open them ever again.

Inuyasha just chuckled. "Like what ya saw?" He asked her nonchalantly and quickly pulled on a pair of pants just like his regular red ones except these ones were black. He gathered all of his hair into his hands and squeezed out the remaining water onto the floor.

"I'm not answering that." She said bluntly.

"You may not say it to my face, but I'm sure you're thinking, 'oh my, that was so manly! I wish I could see it again! I've never seen anything like it!'"

"Why you!" Kagome shot up and crawled over to the other side of the bed and locked eyes with his standing form. "What made you such a jerk all of a sudden?! You're acting like a complete pervert!"

"Just enlightening the mood." He replied.

"UHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome wailed and pounced on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kept pulling at his black tendrils and she kept her focus on pulling him down on the bed with her so she could fight with him.

"Hey, wench! What are you trying to do, rip the hair out of my scalp?!" He shouted.

"Maybe!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was doing his best not to step onto the wet spot he had made on the floor with the water from his hair, but he couldn't see with the damn girl trying to rip out his brains. "Bitch, that hurts!" He wailed.

Before he knew it, his feet slid over water and the two fell to the floor, Kagome on top of a disgruntled Inuyasha. But even then on the floor, Kagome wouldn't cease to pull out his hair.

"Stop, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, but she wouldn't stop.

"No! Don't think you can go and trick me like that without getting away with it!" She screamed.

He was at a loss. He didn't know how to stop her, and as the seconds went by, the pain in his temples was increasing. The agonizing pain shot through out his body bringing tears to the surface of his eyes. Then he had an idea. An awful one at that...

In one quick, fluid motion, he had her under him, her mouth wide open from shock of being in a totally different direction than before. He smirked like the devil at her. "Inuyasha…" She whispered, out of breath, sounding scared. Was he going to rape her like the others? Was he really no different than her previous lords?

He didn't want her to be scared. She probably thought that he was going to force her or something… which, he kind of was, except, he wasn't. He still felt guilty anyways.

He leaned down to her ear. "Don't be afraid." He whispered and turned his head to kiss her lips softly.

Kagome was absolutely shocked. Shocked at the fact that he would be so gentle and so assertive at the same time. Shocked at the fact that she had forgotten about ripping his head to shreds. And shocked at the fact that she liked it. She really liked it.

She closed her eyes and moaned into his touch. Taking this moment of vulnerability, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and proceeded to explore her taste. And man, was it a good taste or what…

By now, Kagome's robe had long since escaped from it's convenient, safeness. Her front was open showing just enough cleavage, and the bottom of the robe, which had before reached her ankles, had ridden up past her knees.

Kagome liked the idea of making love with Inuyasha, but she felt different about it with him than with anybody else. She wanted to, but she felt as though she shouldn't. She had to anyway. It was her job, right? If Inuyasha wanted to make love to her, it was his decision, not hers. Even if she hated it, she had to. She just… had to.

Inuyasha was feeling guilt run through his veins. What if she was still scared? What if she didn't want this? The only things that kept him going was that he felt desire for her, and that if he didn't do this, he might lose to Kouga and he would take her away to unhappiness.

Finding resolution, he decided to break off the kiss and ask her himself. "Kagome, do you really want this?" He asked her, a blush rising to his cheeks.

She unlocked her eyes with his. "I… don't know." She began. "I mean, it's not my choice. You get to decide. If you want to, go ahead." She told him.

"So… I guess this means… you don't want to?" He asked her. No answer. "I understand. Maybe some other time." He said hopefully. Kagome nodded and they got up off of the floor. He began to walk away when Kagome grasped his arm with her warm hand. He peered back at her with disappointed eyes.

She leaned over and kissed him warmly on his lips and broke it off no sooner than she had given it to him. "Inuyasha, you can sleep in the bed with me, if you'd like." He hesitated, than smiled.

"T-thanks…" He gratified.

They both somberly walked over to the bed, Kagome at her side, Inuyasha on his and they both laid down onto the soft mattress.

A few moments later after they had settled into the covers, Inuyasha rolled over onto his side to face Kagome's back and wrapped a muscular arm around her waist. "Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha whispered back, drifting into slumber.

6666660666666

Jami – did you like it? It was almost a lemon, but I thought it would be better to wait. Don't worry you lemon lovers, you will get a lemon soon, just…. Not yet… maybe not for a while, but it's coming, don't worry! You gottta wait for the right moment!

Harai – everybody's gone except us two!

Jami – good! My other so called friends suck and all they ever want is food or tv or the phone or something! God!

Harai - ::stares blankly at Jami::


	7. Along The Lines Of Chivalry

Jami – okay, I finally am writing… um… what chapter number is this? Hold on, lemme check…

.... checking….

….checking….

Jami – chapter seven! Sweet!

Harai - :yawn:

Jami – you don't deserve my sympathy!

Harai – Gaa…

Jami – erm… okay then… well, here's the SEVENTH chapter!

00000000

Chapter Seven: Along The Lines Of Chivalry

Kagome woke up earlier than usual and opened her eyes groggily and gazed at the room around her. She felt a warm arm slung around her waist and remembered her little rendezvous with Inuyasha the night before. A small blush crept up onto her face and she turned her body so she could study his features as he slept.

A small, soft tendril of black hair surfaced over his tan face and she reached a hand up and pushed it behind his ear. "So beautiful…" she whispered as she trailed a hand down his neck and to his arm. She lifted the arm that had wrapped around her and examined the scars and cuts up and down the swollen appendage.

Kagome's heart wrenched and she leaned in to press her lips to the abused limb. The arm was soft, yet rough at the same time, giving her a tingly feeling down her spine. She shuddered, tasting the scent of fresh blood. She was so wrapped up with 'kissing the booboo', that she never noticed Inuyasha stir under her small implications of caring.

"What are you doing?" He asked gently, not once thinking about tearing away his arm from her grasp. At the sound of his calm voice she let go of his arm and turned away from him.

"Nothing, I was just…" She trailed off, her blush reddening. Inuyasha smirked. "I… you… they just looked so painful…" She sputtered out, a rather large lump becoming heavier in her throat. "Sorry…"

"No problem." He told her, still smiling. He yawned and stretched, shakily getting himself off of the bed. Never bothering to put a shirt on, he yawned again and asked, "Hey, you coming?" He peered over at Kagome's flustered form and she sat up and looked back at him.

"To where?" She asked back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Breakfast, duh." He rolled his eyes and was about to walk out the door when he noticed Kagome was still sitting up in bed. He looked back at her. "You coming, or not?" He asked, getting annoyed and anxious, as his stomach got hungrier. He gave her a look that said, 'damnit woman, let's go!'

Kagome nodded in response. "Uhh, yeah." With that, Kagome got up out of the bed and followed Inuyasha out the door.

X

X

X

X

The dining hall was not only much more crowded than normal, but it was as loud as hell and the tired, cranky voices of the eastern travelers and some of the other lords and ladies sent a ringing feeling throughout Kagome and Inuyasha's ears.

They took their seats beside each other, Sango next to Kagome and Miroku next to Inuyasha. Kouga, across from Kagome inhaled deeply as he saw her in just her robe and his ice blue eyes dazed out, obviously remembering something of perversion.

"What the hell are you staring at, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked coolly as he studied the twinkle flashing in Kouga's orbs. "Better take your gaze offa her or you're in for it!" Inuyasha stood up, cracking his knuckles. The surrounding diners stopped blabbing for a moment or two and stared up at the solid threat in Inuyasha's face before they began gibbering and gossiping again. Others fought over food and what not, trying their chances at flirting with some of the mistresses.

An easterner winked at Kagome and she grimaced. Taking her chopsticks she grabbed a piece of teriyaki chicken and smiled evilly at the lecher who was terrible at hitting on woman. She held the piece of chicken to her mouth, still smiling, and licked the tangy sauce off of the meat. The man gazed hungrily at her lips, seeming to be mesmerized. Kagome laughed like a mad woman inside of her brain. With a last smirk, she bit down, hard and began chomping crazily on the pitiful meat and gave him a glare. The man's eyes widened and Kagome winked back sarcastically at him. The man turned away, a pale look about his face.

Miroku had managed his way to sit beside Sango, grinning as his right arm stretched further to her rear going unnoticed. Sango's face turned pink and she swiveled in her chair to slap him clear in the face. Miroku let out a groan and Sango began cursing him out.

"Or you'll what?" Kouga asked daringly. Inuyasha growled.

"Or…" He cracked some of his knuckles again. "I'll give you a reason not to stare at her anymore." Kouga stood as well and fisted the table with both hands, making it vibrate and wobble with his strength.

"Oh yeah!" He proceeded.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha began to lunge forward when he was stopped midway by the sound of her voice.

"Aw, HELL no!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Kagome, face red with frustration and embarrassment, crossed arms, and standing up. She glared menacingly at the two rivals.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said shakily.

"Are you two fighting over me? This is ridiculous! Quit it!" She demanded, stomping her right foot. The easterners, besides Kouga, left the room, leaving scraps of food and dirtied plates and bowls on the table and floor in a heap of disgusting mess. Miroku followed Sango out of the room as well. Once out the door, you could hear a resounding slap in the midst of the hallway.

"Kagome, you're my woman, so you shouldn't be fought over by anybody at all!" Kouga said and walked over to her. Taking her around the waist, he said, "C'mon! You're coming with me! I can see you've had enough with this jackass!" Kagome let out a large, frustrated groan and pushed Kouga away from her. "Don't protest Kagome, c'mon, you know you'd rather have me." Kouga brushed his hand over her rear end.

Kagome lifted a hand and slapped his cheek. She raised her other hand and slapped his other cheek. "Leave me alone!" She cried, tears already rolling down her cheeks. "Go away!"

"C'mon Kagome!" Kouga said while trying to grab her again. Inuyasha stepped bravely in between the two.

"Yo, she said fuck off, asshole." Inuyasha spat and crossed his arms in front of his shirtless, muscular chest.

"What are you gonna do about it, mother fucker?" Kouga asked calmly, shaking a tight fist in front if Inuyasha's scowled face.

Anger swirled through his body, but Kagome didn't want him to fight with Kouga, so he wasn't going to. He realized then, that Kagome wasn't his mistress, she was his friend, and he would do all he could to make her happy.

Coming to a decision, he answered Kouga's question. "This." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. Kouga's face dropped. "Let's go, Kagome."

And with that the two left a stunned Kouga all alone.

X

X

X

X

Emperor Sesshomaru waltzed into the dining room, not long after Kouga decided to leave the area as well. He gazed at his table and began panicking, running to get Rin.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO MY DINING ROOM!?"

00000000

Jami – well, there you go! I know it was short, but I wanted to make sure I gave you something! I had writers block, gimmie a break!

Harai – REVIEW!

Love ya much,  
Jami


	8. Realization and a New Beginning

Jami – 8th chapter! Whoo hoo! Hell yeah! I updated much quicker this time! I dunno, I guess the reviews sounded more pleading this time around! Plus… I only really write when my fingers are aching for the keyboard's touch! Hehe!

Anyways, I'm here all by myself cause everybody else went out and had a good time while I was stuck at home being grounded, but, you know how it is…

High school sucks…

Here's the chapter… it might be a little angsty but well, just go along with it…

00000000

Chapter Eight: Realization and a New Beginning

Inuyasha led Kagome out of reach of Kouga all the way to his bedroom chambers. He let go of her hand and placed his hands on her shoulders. He asked worriedly, still a little steamed, "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome peered up at him with wide eyes, tears enveloping them, and her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"How dare you!" She said curtly, yet still weakly, and backed away from him, causing his hands to fall back to his sides.

"Kagome, what are you-" Kagome shrieked.

"NO! You! You knew how much I loathed being fought over by lecherous men and here you are, fighting over me! What the fuck am I, a piece of steak!?" She left the question hanging in between them, as if the words could be swallowed up and forgotten.

Inuyasha blanched, and stuttered, "I-I'm s-sor-sorry!"

Kagome icily stared back at him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wanted to believe him, that he really was sorry. But then she couldn't shake the images of other lords feeling her up, and raping her and constantly harassing her all they wanted. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she drifted in front of Inuyasha and slapped him frigidly in the face.

The sound of palm hitting face echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and hitting the floor like some kind of ball. Inuyasha lifted a trembling hand up to his burning cheek and pressed down lightly on the red area. Kagome regained her composure and turned away from him, covering her face in her own hands. She began weeping again.

Inuyasha, finally returning from the shock he had recently just explored, peered back at Kagome and reached out to grab her shoulder. With a shaky grasp, he reached his destination and rubbed her there softy, attempting to release all areas of tension.

After a sad, awkward silence, Inuyasha spoke up. He cleared his throat.

"Ka-Kagome?" He rasped out of stunned stillness. Kagome stiffened a bit. "Kagome, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I just… he was making me so angry, and I, I just sort of jumped." Kagome sniffled. "He… he just was trying to take advantage of you. You looked so helpless." Kagome turned around in exhaustion.

"Inuyasha! I can take care of myself!" She said coolly, slapping away his hand from her shoulder.

"Can you?"

Kagome was taken aback. "I-I…" She clambered out. "What do you mean?"

"Kagome. You may be strong, but you would never be able to fight off someone like Kouga. At any given moment, they would be able to take advantage of you, like Kouga tried earlier."

"Oh yeah!"

Inuyasha took a step forward. "Yeah." Kagome took a step back. Inuyasha took a step forward. Kagome took a step back.

"I-Inuyasha! Wh-what are you doing!" Kagome asked as they repeated their actions.

"I'm just trying to prove something to you." He said calmly, taking another step. Kagome gave him a dirty look, but still held her terrified expression. She stepped backward.

"Like what?" Kagome asked, fearing the worst. They repeated the pattern of stepping forward and backward. Kagome felt her back hit the wall and she moved her arms beside her, trying to find an escape or possibly something to hit Inuyasha upside the head with.

"Like this." Inuyasha pressed up against her with ease and nuzzled his face into her neck, sucking in a breath. Kagome's spine tingled as Inuyasha pressed more tightly to her.

"Inu-Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, tears welded up in her blue orbs. "Please, please st-stop…" She trailed off.

Inuyasha moved his mouth to hover over her lips, brushing up against them softly. It was weird, and it sent electricity over their bodies. Inuyasha backed away and his bangs covered over his eyes. He smirked.

"I wasn't gonna do nothing." He said arrogantly. "I was just showing ya how easy it would be to take advantage of you." Kagome fumed.

"You jackass! Scaring me half to death like that! You deserve this!" She stomped up to him and shoved him. Surprisingly, he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Kagome stuck her head up in the air proudly and before she walked out of the room, she snickered airily, "If you need me, I'll be in the courtyards with Sango."

Inuyasha watched her form leave the room and smiled a true smile. Sure, Kagome could be a bitch, but damn, she sure was cute when she was angry. He should definitely piss her off more often.

X

X

X

X

Kagome stormed her way downstairs and finally found herself in the courtyards. She had only been there a few days and didn't really know her way around the castle to well. Most of the time, she had Rin or Inuyasha to help her, but Rin was nowhere to be seen and well, Inuyasha was being an ass, so there was really no choice but to go alone.

She peered around outside, trying to find Sango. Kagome wasn't even sure if Sango was even out here, but she needed someone to talk to. She was bored, and being with Inuyasha was no help. Her eyes widened in disgust and she turned around, determined to get as far away as she could from the person she had just so happened to spot in the clearing.

'The asshole!' She fumed and began speed walking. Said insulted one unfortunately followed and swung himself in front of her to stop her from going any further.

"Leave me alone Kouga!" She spat in his face before he had a chance to say anything. Kouga smirked and leaned against one side of the wall, lifting a leg up and shooting it out in front of him to greet the other wall so Kagome couldn't go past him.

"Not until you give me what I want." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well what do you want?" Kagome seethed through gritted teeth.

Kouga opened his eyes again and looked her up and down before licking his lips and saying, "You."

"You disgusting pervert! What makes you think I would want to go off with you somewhere and do whatever you ask me to do!?" She yelled.

"Well," he began. "If you're not volunteering, than I might as well take away you're free will." He repositioned and stepped in front of her. Kagome took a step back. They repeated their actions.

'Inuyasha was right.' Kagome realized. 'I can be taken advantage of easily.' Tears welded up into her eyes again. She didn't feel like crying again. She already had her fill of crying over the past couple of days, and her eyes felt heavy and they stung from all of the tears. "I told you to leave me the hell alone!" Kagome called as she was backed up against a wall once again.

"I can't leave you alone Kagome, not with all those scary perverts around." Kouga snickered. "I'm just trying to protect you."

Kagome shoved him but to no avail. Kouga was just too strong. "You're doing anything but protecting me! You hypocrite!" Kagome shouted in his face. She tried shoving him again, but she was still unsuccessful.

"Just relax, Kagome." Kouga whispered. And wrapped his arms around her waist. He licked her lips and stuck his tongue inside her mouth. Kagome grimaced as she tried to fight him off, but it wasn't working to well. He would just keep plowing ahead and became more aggressive as she hit and pushed. Kagome felt she had no choice but to give up and be taken over. It's not like anyone would actually help her anyways. Well, maybe one person…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Shut up, bitch!" Kouga slapped her across the face leaving a nasty red mark. Kagome, being stunned, barely even noticed when she was carried off into the woods beside the castle to be consumed once again.

X

X

X

X

Inside his bedroom chambers, Inuyasha was sprawled out across of his bed, still shirtless, a dreamy look in his eyes. It had only been no more than four days, and he couldn't stop thinking about that damn Kagome. It was happening all over again. Just like with Kikyou. This was how he had fallen in love with Kikyou. Night by night, he wouldn't be able to stop fantasizing about her. She was everywhere. In his dreams, in the sky, beside his reflection in mirrors, in rivers. And now, the same thing was happening with Kagome.

No. Not because she resembled Kikyou. He was falling for Kagome because she was Kagome. Though they may appear to be the same person, they were completely different. And he liked the fact that Kagome wasn't like Kikyou. He needed someone new. Someone who could show him love again. And that's what she was beginning to do.

Inuyasha was falling in–

Just then, Kagome stepped into his room, closing the door with trembling hands. She didn't turn to look at him, but he could tell something was wrong. Something had happened, and he was determined to find out. He walked over to where she was in front of the door.

"Kagome, are you-" Inuyasha began, but was cut off of his words when Kagome turned and flung herself onto him, hugging him tightly and gripping onto his broad, bare shoulders. Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arms around her with a worried look in his eyes, totally forgetting about his little conversation with himself a few moments before.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. "Y-you were ri-right!"

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, stroking her hair gently. Kagome peered up at him, tears staining her face. Her eyes, blood shot and worn.

"H-he to-took advantage of m-me!" She told him shakily. "I-I was ra-ra-ra-"

"H-he didn't!" Inuyasha growled and clenched his teeth. "That bastard!" He held on more tightly to her and kissed her forehead softy. "Don't' worry, I'll go and fuck him up for you!" He said with full honesty.

He let go of her reluctantly and grasped the doorknob. Before he had a chance to leave, he felt someone grab onto his muscular arm. He peered back and saw Kagome's tear filled expression and nearly died of sympathy. His eyes gleamed with warmth and caring.

"Stay with me." She whispered. Her arm fell to her side as he once again wrapped himself around her body. Her arms tangled around his neck and they held each other in an embrace for what seemed like an eternity.

X

X

X

X

"Sango?"

Sango turned around and saw her lord enter through the door. "Lord Miroku." She said simply, fear in her words.

"Are you ready?" He asked solemnly and pulled of his kimono, letting it drop to the floor silently. Sango nodded, tears already beginning to form into her eyes.

"Good." Miroku said with satisfaction and waltzed over to her. He began kissing the nape of her neck, trailing his hands down her body, fumbling with her robes. Sango placed her trembling hands onto his broad, muscular, bare shoulders. Miroku, already successfully opening the front of her robes, began kissing and biting at her cleavage. Sango whimpered slightly. Yeah, it felt good, but she wished she had some say in the matter. She loved Miroku, but she would rather lay with him in a nice comfy bed, snuggling, than, well, you know. Not that she'd get what she wanted. At least she got to be with him.

Miroku, lost in sheer bliss, began kissing more aggressive. Before he got to his destination, he felt something warm and wet drop onto his nose. He opened his eyes and lifted a finger up to wipe away the unknown liquid. He peered up and saw that tears were spilling down Sango's cheeks, raining down on him like water vapor. Sango refused to look down into his eyes, and stared ahead at the door, wishing she could be anywhere but there at that moment.

"Sango?" He asked quietly, standing up to her eye level. Sango, giving in, locked eyes with his. She didn't say a word, but by studying her expression, he could tell she was hurt and abused. He could tell that she didn't want this.

His bangs shadowed his beautiful violet eyes and he whispered with a weak smile, "Let's just go to sleep, okay Sango?" He walked over to the bed and got into it, sheets covering over his body. Sango gasped and with stunned eyes, she followed him to the bed, yet on the opposite side.

She laid down on her back, glancing over at his still body. He was turned away from her and his back and chest heaved with every breath he took. Sango sighed in wonderment at what he had just for her. He actually cared about her. He actually cared about her enough to respect her feelings. Maybe being with Lord Miroku wasn't so bad after all.

Of course, she really didn't know why on earth she loved him anyways…

Falling asleep quietly, she smiled.

Unknown to her, someone else in the room was smiling as well.

00000000

Jami – well, did ya like it? It was only a page longer than the last chapter, but well, whatever. I've had that little vision of Sango and Miroku playing in the back of my mind for a while now, and I finally decided to use it in a chapter.

I wonder what'll happen to Kagome and Inuyasha now that Inuyasha has realized that he likes Kagome. And what about that bet between Kouga and Inuyasha? Will it follow-through? Will Kagome find out about it? Will anything change between Sango and Miroku? Find out next chapter… maybe…

Well, until next time…

Ja, love ya much,  
Jami


	9. A Beautiful Night, Shattered

Jami – hey! Right now I'm talking to rachel on the phone! We're listening to music! Whoo hoo!

But on a more important issue… I'm actually updating!

Here you go, I know you've waited for a long time…

Oh, by the way… there's a LEMON in this chapter… I know we all wanted to see it happen!

Chapter Nine: A Beautiful Night, Shattered

Inuyasha just stood there, holding Kagome tightly. He clenched his teeth as her body wracked against him. 'That bastard!' He thought menacingly. 'How dare he!?' He felt Kagome's fingers ball into fists around his neck. He stroked her hair gently, pressing his cheek to her forehead. 'I guess all I can really do for you is just try and comfort you, Kagome. All I can do is stay like this.'

"I'm s-so stupid…" He heard her whisper. "I should have just stayed wi-with yo-you…"

"I'm here now. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you anymore." He told her as calmly as he could without threatening to kill the damn bastard.

Kagome sniffled and slowly peered up at him with a sad, tear stricken face, and riveting blue eyes. "Inuyasha?" She asked him, questioningly. Inuyasha wasn't sure what she was asking. It sounded as if she was asking for permission to do something.

"Kagome? What is it?"

Without warning, Kagome leaned on her toes and pressed her lips to his softly. Inuyasha closed his eyes after getting over the shock of the unexpected kiss. After a moment, Kagome broke the kiss and they gazed very passionately into each other's eyes.

"Inuyasha, thank you so much for being so kind to me. No one has ever treated me like a normal girl before." Kagome smiled as a glittering tear rolled down the side of her face and landed softly on his arm. He reached a hand up and cupped her cheek, lifting her up to him for another kiss.

This time, the kiss held more fervor and Inuyasha swept his tongue into her mouth. She tangled hers against his in a war. Their lips were heated and their spines tingled.

Reluctantly, Kagome broke the kiss again and asked, "Inuyasha, do you want me to… umm…" She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her left breast. "Is this what you wanted?" Inuyasha blushed.

"Ka-Kagome! We shouldn't! You were just-" Kagome held a finger to his lips and moved his hand back and forth, making him gently massage her breast.

She moaned and said, "If anyone, Inuyasha, I would want it to be you." Inuyasha gasped, but nodded.

If this was what she wanted, then he would give it to her, no questions asked.

As his one hand massaged her, his other hand held her at the swell of her hip as he moved her toward the bed. As they moved, her back towards the bed, he nuzzled his face into her neck and sucked in a breath, catching her scent.

Finally, they managed to reach the bed and they fell onto the mattress, Kagome under him. He began kissing her neck, trailing down to her chest. He managed to open the front of her kimono just enough to see most of her cleavage. He kissed the side of her breast softly, and then peered back up at her, uncertain written in his eyes. Her face was flushed and beautiful.

"Kagome, are you sure?" He gulped.

Kagome didn't even answer. She just pushed down his head back to her chest.

He began his work and moved the rest of the front of her kimono with his nose so her chest was completely exposed. He gulped again with a blush, and leaned down and began sucking her supple breasts. Kagome moaned at the sensation and her head rolled back.

While he worked on her chest, his hands moved downward to undo the middle tie that held the two sides of the kimono together. After successfully removing the tie he pulled the two sides of the clothing apart and left Kagome bare and flushed.

His kisses traveled further, across her stomach, her belly button, then to her heat. He breathed in, sensing her arousal. He then lapped at her lightly at first. Inuyasha became extremely excited at her reaction. Kagome fisted the top of his head as he sucked at her and he groans became persistent. As he worked, he smiled. Feeling bold, he experimentally stuck his tongue inside of her and lolled around. A squeal of pleasure escaped her mouth and Inuyasha lapped more ferociously.

But he had to end, for he could tell she was coming close to her orgasm. Reluctantly, he pulled away to have a whimper from her lips. He smiled and said, "Just wait."

Inuyasha, having been straddling her, sat up and began untying his pants, feeling his painful erection below. He finally managed to get them off of him and once again leaned over her. He swiftly kissed her deeply, and then he grabbed her thighs and spread them, placing them around his waist. Then he placed his elbows on either side of her head on the mattress.

He pushed gently inside of her first, feeling her extract around him. He moaned in ecstasy as her heat surrounded him and already began healing his erection.

Soon, they began to move in rhythm, moaning in unison as he pumped faster and faster inside of her. He smiled as they worked, feeling that he could fit himself entirely inside of her. Sweat beaded down his back as she finger nailed him with her hands, causing tiny marks to appear on his tan flesh. His black hair cascaded down in a wet mess. Tears left her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

As if it would take forever, they finally came together, him collapsing on top of her. They were a sweaty mess as they embraced each other.

After a few moments of silence, besides their heavy breathing, Inuyasha said, "Mmm… Kagome… that was…" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he fell asleep on top of her.

Kagome smiled as she held him tighter. "I'm falling in love with you, Inuyasha." She whispered, as sleep too, overtook her.

X

X

X

X

Sun flashed across the bed and swept over two, very naked bodies entangled with each other. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and blushed as she saw that Inuyasha was nuzzled up against her, naked. She smiled and reached a hand up to gently sweep back a strewn black hair from his sleeping face. "Good morning…" She said, thinking he was asleep.

"Good… morning…" He whispered back, his eyes opening slowly to greet hers. Kagome gasped and blushed redder.

"Oh, I thought that you were asleep." Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, it's not like you said anything embarrassing." Kagome blushed more feverishly as she remembered what she had said to him that night.

"Ahh… yeah." Changing the subject, she said, "Di-did you wanna go get some breakfast?" As she stroked his soft hair.

He shook his head against her neck. "I just want to stay here with you." He told her honestly. "You're so warm. I could hold you like this forever."

Her heart skipped a beat and Kagome gasped. Had he really just said that? No one had ever spoken to her like this before. It made her mind spin.

"I-Inuyasha." She breathed. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on her lips lightly and then broke away.

"I really could, you know." He told her, and held her more tightly, pressing himself against her until there were barely any spaces left between their bodies. "Just hold your soft, curvy body like this." He chuckled. "I'm never letting you go."

Kagome's body was now completely red as she just laid there still, tense, unmoving. "Inu-Inuyasha! C'mon, now! I-I'm hungry! St-stop it!" She stuttered nervously as she tried to get out of his death grip.

He reluctantly loosened his grip and sat up, letting her off of the bed. They began dressing. Kagome looked through her bureau and found a yellow kimono with a pink flower pattern strew across of it and pulled it on her, tying the middle with a long white ribbon. Inuyasha opened the bureau as well and pulled on a pair of black hakemas (think his red ones, except black, you know?) and left himself shirtless, liking himself bare better. (I know I do!)

He walked towards Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her along with him out the door.

They walked into the dining room. Unfortunately, they were so absorbed in themselves the whole night and morning, they totally forgot about Kouga and his soldiers.

Kouga peered up from his meal and practically growled at the sight of the two smiling and embracing each other like that. He stood up quite loudly, causing everyone around, including Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku to look at the three who interrupted their meal.

"What's this? Why have you two gotten so close all of a sudden!? Did you touch her, you jackass!?" Kouga yelled and dashed to the two.

Their smiles left their faces at the sight of him, and Inuyasha pulled Kagome more closely to him. "What of it, Kouga?" Kagome held a hand to his bare chest, a fearing look on her face. Why couldn't he just leave them alone?

"But you-" Kouga stopped himself. Regaining his composure, he stood straight, and crossed his arms while smirking. "What about our deal, Inuyasha? I got her into bed first, right? That makes Kagome mine."

Inuyasha's mouth opened, and Kagome stood tense and confused. Was that true? What was Kouga talking about? What did Inuyasha do? Was last night for real, or was it just some deal made between two assholes? A million thoughts ran through Kagome's mind and she peered up at Inuyasha with confusion written on her face.

Everyone in the room stared at them. Sango turned to Miroku, puzzled. Miroku shrugged. Sango peered back at them.

"No, Kouga. You forced her. She would never want to be with you, EVER!" He screamed back at him with anger. How dare he bring that up! He had even forgotten all about that stupid deal! What was he going to do? What was Kagome going to say?

"It doesn't matter." Kouga began. "I got to her first. We made no effort to apply rules to this game." Inuyasha growled.

"FUCK YOU, KOUGA!" Inuyasha screamed. "I-I-I-"

"Inuyasha… was… was last night… was it-?"

"N-n-no! I wanted to! It wasn't-" Kagome wiggled out of his embrace and stood a good distance away. Kouga kept smirking.

"Inuyasha… I… don't believe you…" Kagome bangs were covering her eyes. Inuyasha couldn't see her expression, but it must've been terrible, seeing as how tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought… that I…"

Without finishing, she fled the room. When she did this, Inuyasha's heart split, causing him to double over and clench at his chest. "KAGOME!" He called after her. He felt tears welding up into his eyes, but he refused to cry.

Everyone, being unbelievingly respectful, left the room.

After a few moments, Inuyasha straightened up and slowly, coldly turned back to Kouga. "Yo-you FUCKING BASTARD!" He lunged at said insulted one with a fist and met his face sharply, causing Kouga to fly across the room and hit the wall with a loud thud. Kouga then collapsed to the floor.

But Inuyasha wasn't finished yet. He ran toward him again, yelling, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He grabbed Kouga by the collar and held him up above his head. He then pounded him into his face, over and over again. Kouga then appeared to become unconscious.

When Inuyasha pulled his hand back to strike again, a strong hand stopped his by holding him at the wrist. Without turning around, he knew who it was. "SESSHOMARU, FUCKING LET GO OF ME! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Calmly, the Emperor said, "Inuyasha. Right now, I think Kagome needs some explaining to. Go after her. Don't kill." Then he mumbled incoherently, "I did just clean up this dining room after all." (Sesshy's a neat freak in my story!)

Reluctantly, he dropped Kouga's motionless body on the floor in a crumpled mess and stomped off to find Kagome.

Sesshomaru dusted off his hands and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, two guards showed up. Sesshomaru pointed his index finger down at the injured, unconscious Kouga on the floor and the guards nodded and picked him up, carrying him out of the room.

00000000

Jami – wow, that was like getting hit in the face with a ton of bricks. Getting slapped with a lemon, then getting punched with Kagome finding out about the deal. Very dramatizing… very… soap operaish… but what's life without soap operas?

EXPECIALLY DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES! Does anybody else reading this story watch that awesome show? If you do, mad props to you, my brethren…er, sisteren… whatever you are…

Love ya much,  
Jami (piperjanepie)


	10. Blackness

Jami – Yo. I'm updating slave trade, hurray for me! Hehe! Well, here it is… we'll see if Kagome forgives Inuyasha… unless Kouga gets to her first… what to do… hmmm… I'm still thinking about it…

I LOVE WEST SIDE STORY! I cannot stop listening to the soundtrack and stuff…

ANYWAYS… here ya go, the 10th chapter! Whoo hoo!

Chapter Ten: Blackness

Kagome was out of the palace now, running. To where, she didn't know. She just wanted out of there. She didn't know what or who to believe anymore. She knew how she felt about Inuyasha, and she had thought, no, hoped that he had felt the same about her.

But now, she was so unsure about everything… all she felt like doing was hiding in a corner and pretending that she never even existed. She felt as if her world collapsed when the words that Kouga spat at them crashed into her brain.

And suddenly, she felt dizzy. She immediately stopped running at her slow, heavy pace when she saw stars and found herself holding onto a tree for consciousness. She couldn't give up now, she was so close to…

To what?

She had no one… no family, no friends…

She had no one to love or care for her…

Her breathing turned into heavy, ragged gasps for air as she felt herself tear up again… The droplets of shining water slipped down her cheeks and evaporated under the morning sun.

She felt her knees buckle and she crumpled onto the hard, cold earth. She held her hands to her face, catching the unwanted tears and staring at them as if they were something no one else could see except for her…

Not even she understood her own emotions… she loved him…

She was in love with Inuyasha.

But she was cowering.

"I… I can't fa-face him…" She said out loud. "I ca-can't face Inu-Inuyasha."

Out of nowhere, soft, gentle arms surrounded her body in a tight embrace.

Speak of the devil, she thought inwardly.

"If you can't face me, then don't, but I'm not leaving you until you listen."

"Inuyasha! Let go of me! You liar!" She struggled to get out of his embrace. Inuyasha took a hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Kagome! Who are you gonna believe, me or _him_?"

They paused. After a few moments, Kagome again tore her gaze from his and struggled out of his grasp. "I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"Believe me!"

"Why should I?"

"Be-because… I…"

They just sat there, crouched in front of each other, Inuyasha's grip tightening on her shoulders, his palms sweaty.

"Because, I… I-"

"You what?" Kagome stood up, breaking from Inuyasha's grip. Inuyasha stood up to face her.

"I… I…"

A few moments passed and neither one of them said anything, Inuyasha still struggling with his words. His mouth opened and closed several times in confusion.

Kagome sighed. "Come find me when you can think of some lame excuse for me to believe you." She moved passed him, her shoulders slumped, her bangs covering her riveting blue gaze. A trickle of water glossed her tan cheek and fell to the ground.

Inuyasha just stood there, in shock at the fact that he realized for the first time that he was in love with her.

He was in love with Kagome.

And he didn't even have the guts to tell her.

But why didn't he? Was it because he feared that she wouldn't return his feelings? Was it because he still couldn't get over Kikyou?

No…

He was afraid that she wouldn't believe him, and that she wouldn't trust him anymore…

He needed her. He needed her to save him from falling into the depths of depression again…

The moment she was with him from the beginning, Kagome had saved him. He owed it to her to be completely honest with her. He owed it to her to keep her safe and wanted. He owed it to her to love her. He owed it to her to take away her loneliness.

He had to save her, as she had saved him.

He fell down to his knees as the revelation sunk into his skin.

Suddenly, he realized she was gone. She had left him there. He became angry, then, a look of sorrow drowned into his gray orbs as he looked back at her faded, retreating form, and he silently began weeping.

What if she didn't love him back…?

What if she… hated him…?

His weeping turned into crying and he pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face into his black hakemas.

As if on cue, the wind startled, the skies thundered, and rain began drizzling down on of the forest treetops.

Soon, the rain swallowed itself into a downpour.

Inuyasha had to get inside. He had to be with Kagome. He was going to get sick and he couldn't risk himself catching ill and dying.

He couldn't die when he owed his happiness to Kagome.

Wiping the stray tears from his face while walking, he found it wouldn't even matter since it was raining. He slightly smiled, but then it returned back to its frown in a matter of seconds.

He made his way into the palace, two servants greeting him and running to him in his aid.

"Lord Inuyasha, you mustn't fall ill." One maid said while retrieving the medicine.

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha. We couldn't afford to have one of our masters to be sick." Another maid said while draping his silken, black robe over his shoulders, leaving it open to expose his muscular chest and stomach.

"Wow, it sure is going to be a feisty storm, isn't it, Akako chan?" The maid that had ran to fetch the medicine said to the maid beside Inuyasha.

"Yes, it certainly is, Sorano chan." The maid called Akako smiled as Sorano slowly poured some of the pungent, maroon shaded, thick liquid into a small spoon.

"Here, Lord Inuyasha. Take this." Sorano smiled as well as Inuyasha opened his mouth for the medicine with some hesitation. "C'mon. It'll prevent you're getting sick." Sorano quickly stuck the spoon into his mouth and ran to put away the medicine and spoon.

Inuyasha grimaced and almost gagged. "Yuck!"

Akako giggled. Inuyasha gave her a look before smiling as well.

"Thanks, Akako chan, was it?" Akako stopped laughing and gasped. Never had she heard her master thank her before. She was in shock. This wasn't like him. Did something happen to make him happier? She smiled as she realized it was probably Lady Kagome who healed his heart.

"Yo-you're welcome, Lord Inuyasha." She bowed quickly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ah. Please tell you're friend, Sorano chan, that I thank her gladly as well." Akako gasped again and nodded.

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha." Akako ran to tell Sorano what had just happened.

Inuyasha smiled wider as he saw her gasp again and blush harder. Then he was off to find his Kagome. He wasn't going to cop out of this. He couldn't. He couldn't give up now. Not when he was this far in the game…

Not when he loved her so much…

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's mattress, tears streaming down her face. She was utterly distressed. She wanted so badly to believe Inuyasha, but the real problem was that she couldn't even trust herself. She heard a quiet knock on the door and quickly wiped the excess tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome peered up as the rest of the wetness was dried from her sleeve. "Yes, come in."

The door opened slowly to reveal Rin with a worried expression etched across of her face. "Lady Kagome, I umm… I have the cold medicine. You should really take it to prevent you from catching ill."

"Yes, Rin."

Rin smiled weakly and sat beside her on the bed. She slowly poured some syrup into the spoon and held the spoon to Kagome's mouth.

"Here." She said. Kagome opened her mouth and let Rin give her the medicine. Kagome swallowed with distaste and made no effort to make eye contact with Rin. "Lady Kagome…?"

"Hm?"

"Umm… we are all very worried for you. We heard what happened… would you like to talk about it?"

Kagome lost all control and turned to wrap her arms around Rin, her body wracking with sobs. Rin shushed her and gently rubbed the small of her back and shoulders to calm her down.

"Inu-Inuyasha! He… I'm so confused!" She sputtered between cries.

"Yes, yes. It will turn for the better, don't fret." Rin told her with soothing words. "You know, it's very easy to tell, Lady Kagome." Kagome withdrew from Rin's embrace and looked her in the eye.

"Ea-easy to tell wh-what, Rin?" Rin smiled.

"It's very easy to tell how Lord Inuyasha feels about you, if it's not too bold of me to say." Kagome's face lit up, and her eyebrow rose a bit.

"How he feels? What does he feel, Rin? Did he say something?"

"You need not words to understand the passion within those beautiful eyes of his. He does indeed care for you, you just have to ask him yourself." Kagome blushed and turned away from her helpful, caring servant.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome."

"You have been very helpful."

"Ah, yes. That is my job."

"Which is why I'm giving you time off. You may go rest and do whatever suits you for the time being." Rin appeared to be shocked when Kagome heard a slight gasp from her.

"Oh, ah, thank you very much, Lady Kagome. I will see to it you get an extra special prepared meal for dinner this night."

"That won't be necessary, Rin." Kagome turned to face her and stood. "You have done quite enough."

"Thank you." Rin said finally and left the room.

Kagome sighed as she blushed even redder.

"_You need not words to understand the passion within those beautiful eyes of his." _

'Could he really… could it be true?' Kagome thought hopefully as she studied her features in the mirror of her vanity.

"_He does indeed care for you, you just have to ask him yourself." _

"Maybe… I _should_ go ask him..." Kagome thought out loud.

"Ask who, what?"

Kagome spun around to be met with the smug face of Kouga.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Kagome squealed, fisting her hands at her sides. Kouga smirked.

"I came to see how you've been taking the news, dear."

Kagome squinted her eyes in an attempt to make out his features through the dim lighting. What she saw made her gasp and draw a hand up to her mouth to catch the broken air.

Kouga's face was swollen, casting his jaw a tender purplish red. His forehead had a tiny trickle of blood running down the side of his face, and his breath seemed to be ragged.

"Ko-Kouga… di-did… _he_ do this to you?"

"Who? _Inuyasha_? He barley even scratched me…" Kouga trailed off, losing his smirk and unlocking his eye contact with her. He crossed his arms.

"It appears that you might have a headache." Kagome told him.

"Nah. I've been worse. I mean, c'mon. I _am_ going to a war, ain't I?"

Kagome nodded. Never did she know that Inuyasha had so much strength. Kagome almost beamed because of it. He could be able to protect her in desperate situations.

"So…"

Kagome peered up at Kouga to find that he had come closer to her and was now standing right in front of her. Kagome leaned back a bit to keep her distance.

"You ready to ditch that mongrel and head on out with me, Kagome?" Kouga smirked again. Kagome's mouth twisted into an ugly grimace and she turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"Psh. As if."

"What?"

"I _said_, as if."

Kagome heard a low, rumbling growl before she felt a sheer, painful pang on her head and then saw nothing but blackness.

00000000

Jami – dude! Tell me what you think!

Ahehe…


	11. Dejected

Jami – don't yell at me! I've been going through A LOT! Okay? Omg so sorry I haven't updated, just, no flames or anything… it makes me sadder…

But on a happier note, I'm actually updating, AND hopefully Inuyasha will be able to save Kagome in time before Kouga has his way with her, ehehe…

00000000

Chapter Eleven: Dejected

Inuyasha raced up the stairs of his palace, a smile widening on his face with each step. Turning the corner, he bumped into his god like brother with a hard smack, knocking him down to the floor.

"Ow! Watch where you're goin' Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha scoffed, his smile momentarily gone.

"I believe it is you that needs the watching." Sesshomaru seethed back, a smirk on his face. "So, brother, where are you headed with such a good mood? Going to confess to Lady Kagome no doubt."

"Shut up! That's none of your business." Inuyasha said from the floor. Sesshomaru smiled a real smile and reached out his hand. "Wha-what are you _doing_?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The Emperor gave a small shake of his hand implying his brother to take a hold on it. "Now get up and dust yourself off."

Inuyasha smirked, raising an eyebrow at this mysterious brother of his. With another exchange of looks, he grabbed a hold on Sesshomaru's hand and he was no sooner lifted up off of the hard marble flooring.

"You're really weird, you know that Sesshomaru?"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever." Inuyasha took a few steps forward past his brother when Sesshomaru spoke again.

"So… where's the predator?" Sesshomaru implied, keeping still without moving. Inuyasha turned around with a disgusted look on his face.

"And why the FUCK would I care where _he_ is?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Because when I checked back in the dining room, his mangled body was gone."

"So? He probably just went back with his comrades? Right?" Sesshomaru gave no answer. "RIGHT?"

Without another word spoken Inuyasha bolted down the hallway. Sesshomaru sighed, bowing his head in guilt.

X

X

Inuyasha barged into his room to find that: it was empty…

His hand reached up to his chest, pressing down on his firm muscles. His heart was wrenching. Kouga… he had taken her away, hadn't he? But where? He had to find her!

He let out an enraged roar before turning and flying out of his room in search of his savoir.

X

X

"This will hurt me more than it will hurt you."

Kagome's eyes slowly opened in a blurry mess to be face to face with the last person she would like to see. Furrowing her eyebrows she began to speak to find that something was stopping her from doing so. She finally came to her senses when she figured out that her mouth had been covered with a cloth and her arms, wrists, and ankles had been tied tightly with rope.

Kouga smirked and grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Don't worry Kagome. This will all be over soon." Kagome mentally murdered him.

With her last ounce of energy, she began to cry. Kagome dazedly peered around the room. She was in Kouga's quarters. She was in his room. On his bed. Maybe Inuyasha will actually be able to save her… but… he wouldn't know where she was… and what if he wouldn't come after her anyways? What would she do? Would she ever see him again?

A million thoughts ran wild through her head and she didn't even notice when Kouga began to undress her…

X

X

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha knocked down door after door, calling her name. He could hear faint malice laughter in the distance, echoing off of the walls and leaving Inuyasha sick to his stomach. All Inuyasha wanted to do right now was turn back time.

He finally came to a last door. Perhaps Kagome was in there?

He heard the hurtful whimper of a woman and grew pale.

Kouga… would die…

X

X

Kagome stifled a painful moan as her robe was torn off of her swollen body.

"What's that, Kagome? Would you like to say something?" Kouga painfully pulled off the cloth that held Kagome's mouth closed and watched in sickening enjoyment as she struggled to breathe. "C'mon, Kagome. Speak to me!"

He slapped her hard across her face, causing Kagome to fall to her side from her sitting position, a loud cry escaping her mouth.

"Talk to me, damnit!" Kouga yelled at her.

Kagome glared him in the face and summoned up her courage. She quickly sucked in air and spat in his face, leaving him shocked and even more frustrated.

"You BITCH!"

Before Kagome could think of anything else to do, Kouga's hands surrounded her throat and began choking her. Kagome, unable to breath, cried out in a whimper with her last attempt at calling for help.

Almost in total blackness, Kagome heard a loud snap and felt Kouga release her abused neck. The last thing she saw was a brief flash of Inuyasha's tired, shocked, tear stained face.

X

X

"Kouga you bastard! What the FUCK do you think you're DOING to her?"

Kouga chuckled. "What did it look like I was doing, jackass?"

"It fucking looked like you were about to fucking kill her, that's what!"

"And what are YOU going to do about it, fucker?"

"Give you one guess!"

Inuyasha's fist connected sharply with Kouga's jaw with a crack and he was sent flying across the room.

With a roar, Inuyasha roughly pulled up Kouga by his neck, squeezing it tightly. "So now do you know how it feels, Kouga? To be totally helpless?"

"No." Kouga rasped out in struggle.

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled.

"I said… NO!" Kouga's leg hit Inuyasha with the force of a boulder and Inuyasha was sent falling to the ground with Kouga next to him. Kouga got up to his feet. "Leave her to me, Inuyasha. I can give her things you would never be able to acquire."

"Like what?" Inuyasha shakily rose up beside Kouga. "A death sentence?" Inuyasha sifted his fist into Kouga's stomach, having Kouga lurch forward with a raspy cry for air. Blood spurted out of Kouga's mouth as a distinct frown fell onto Inuyasha's exhausted face. Inuyasha held onto Kouga's outer kimono with two fists up to the nape of his neck, holding him up to the ceiling.

"Now you listen and you listen good, asshole." Inuyasha gritted his teeth as Kouga sullied for air. "You're leaving. Now. No questions asked. You're leaving with your so-called comrades this minute. This is my house, and you are forbidden to EVER step into it again. I will have it so my brother… the Emperor will have it no other way. Got that? Now…" Inuyasha tossed him to the ground. "Leave, before I personally kick you out of this palace."

Inuyasha stood still and sharply, awaiting possibly an answer. With much struggle, Kouga managed to pull himself off of the floor. Stumbling he quickly kept his balance and made his slow way to the broken down door.

With one last bloodied, dejected glance, Kouga left…

00000000

Jami – yeah, yeah I know it's VERY short, but that's just so it could have more chapters, YAY! So… review and stuff and tell me what you think…


End file.
